The present invention relates to lens arrangements used to provide correction to eyes.
Many people have trouble seeing clearly as they get older. The common solution is to wear corrective lenses, whether the lenses are supported on the nose by a frame or else in contact with the eyes.
Corrective lenses work by providing the proper focus of the image for the eye. Much of the eyewear in use has only a single lens in front of the eye. Many people require two or more lenses. Hence the use of bifocals and trifocals. A pair of bifocals allows the user to look relatively far away (for example to drive) and also allows the user to look fairly close (for example to read). Thus, bifocals provide two focal lengths for the wearer, with each lens providing the respective focal length.
The problem with conventional eyewear is that the lens is fixed at its respective focal length. Some people do not wear bifocals, so they have two pairs of eyeglasses. One pair is for up close reading and the other pair is for looking relatively far away.
Also, the amount of correction needed typically changes throughout one""s life. This change can be either gradual or more dramatic. For example, diabetics may find that their eyes change focal length throughout each day, due to the fluctuation of blood sugar. In the morning, their eyes are at one focal length while in the afternoon, the focal length is changed.
Frequent updating of a corrective lens can be expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lens that allows for the corrective power to be easily changed, without the need to replace the entire lens.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lens having a fluid cell for adjustment of corrective power, which lens can be mounted into conventional eyewear frames.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lens having a fluid cell, which lens allows the replacement or adjustment of a corrective element.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lens having a fluid cell, which fluid cell produces a minimum corrective power when fluid pressure is lost.
The present invention provides a lens arrangement for use in applying a corrective power. The lens arrangement includes a fluid lens cell formed by first and second lens elements. The chamber is sealed by a seal and contains a transparent fluid. The first and second lens elements are made of transparent material. One of the first or second lens elements is flexible. A passage is coupled to the fluid lens cell so as to allow communication with the chamber. The passage provides for the flow of the fluid therethrough so that the volume of the chamber can be changed. There is a rigid third lens element having first and second surfaces that are shaped to provide optical correction. The third lens element is removably coupled to an exterior of the fluid cell so as to be adjacent to the fluid cell and optically aligned with the fluid cell.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the fluid cell is capable of providing a null correction. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the fluid cell provides a null correction when the flexible first or second lens element is unflexed.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, at least one of the first or second lens elements comprises a negative lens. This provides a fail safe mode should the fluid be drained from the cell so that the wearer will have far vision.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the flexible one of the first or second lens elements comprises a membrane. The membrane has an edge portion and a center portion, with the edge portion being pivotally coupled to an annular member between the first and second lens elements, wherein the center portion of the membrane can flex.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the flexible one of the first or second lens elements comprises a membrane. The third lens element is adjacent to the membrane, there being a space between the third lens element and the membrane to allow the membrane to flex.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, one of the first or second surfaces of the third lens element is spherical and the other of the first or second surfaces is cylindrical.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, one of the first or second surfaces of the third lens element is cylindrical, and has a cylindrical axis. The third lens element is rotatable relative to the fluid cell so as to vary the cylindrical axis orientation.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the first and second lens elements each have two surfaces, with at least one of the surfaces of the first, second or third lens element being coated, shaded or polarized.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the flexible one of the first or second lens elements includes a membrane. The membrane has two flat surfaces.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the flexible one of the first or second lens elements comprises a membrane, the membrane having two surfaces, with one of the membrane surfaces being curved.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the third lens element is coupled to the fluid cell independently of the fluid lens seal, wherein the third lens element can be removed from the lens arrangement without disturbing the seal.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the third lens element is rotatably coupled to the fluid cell.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the third lens element includes a prescription lens. The third lens element is coupled to the fluid cell by way of an adapter which is structured and arranged for receiving the third lens element.
The present invention provides a lens arrangement for use in applying a corrective power. The lens arrangement includes a base, a flexible membrane, and a corrective lens element. The base has first and second surfaces. The flexible membrane has third and fourth surfaces, with the second surface of the base and the third surface of the membrane being adjacent to each other and forming a chamber therebetween. The membrane has an edge portion and a center portion. The edge portion being coupled to the base wherein the center portion can flex. The chamber is sealed and contains a transparent fluid. The base and the membrane are made of transparent materials and form a fluid cell. A passage communicates between the chamber and the exterior of the fluid cell so as to allow the amount of fluid within the chamber to be changed. The corrective lens element has fifth and sixth surfaces that are shaped to provide optical correction. The corrective lens element is removably coupled to the base so as to be adjacent to the fluid cell.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the corrective lens element is rotatably coupled to the base.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, one of the fifth or sixth surfaces of the corrective lens element is spherical and the other of the fifth or sixth surfaces is cylindrical.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the corrective lens element is coupled to the base by way of a ring member. The membrane edge portion is pivotally coupled between the base and the ring member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the corrective lens element is adjacent to the membrane.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, one of the third or fourth surfaces of the membrane is spherical.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the first and second surfaces of the base, the fluid and the third and fourth surfaces of the membrane form a null correction when the membrane is in an unflexed position.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the base comprises a negative lens. This provides a fail safe mode should the fluid cell lose fluid, so that the wearer will have far vision.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the base is mounted into an eyewear frame.
The present invention also provides an arrangement of lenses comprising a first lens and a second lens. Each of the first and second lenses comprise a fluid lens cell having a chamber formed by first and second lens elements. The chamber is sealed by a seal and contains a transparent fluid. The first and second lens elements are made of a transparent material. One of the first or second lens elements is flexible. Each of the first and second lenses comprise a passage coupled to the fluid lens cell so as to allow communication with the chamber. The passage provides for flow of the fluid therethrough so that the volume of the chamber can be changed. The passage communicates with a fluid pump and the pump is controlled by a controller. One of the first lens controller or the second lens controller selectively controls one or both of the first lens pump and the second lens pump.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each of the first and second lenses comprise a rigid third lens element having first and second surfaces that are shaped to provide optical correction. The third lens element is removably coupled to an exterior wall of the respective fluid cell so as to be adjacent to the fluid cell and optically aligned with the fluid cell.